


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Too Late

The night was cold and dark, only thing being heard was your muffled cries ripping through the silence. He knealed before you.

“Say, you Missy, would Hongjoong come here if I send a lovely photograph of you to him right now?”

If it weren’t for the knife cutting through your stomach right now, hell if it weren’t for the tape on your mouth , you would spit on his face.

“Naaww, poor y/n, I can’t even hear what you’re saying dear. I guess I should just take my knife back and let you calm down for a second?”

He behaved through the knife.

“You would love that, don’t you? You would love that if I let you die right now.” He questioned before holding the knife and twisting it instead of pulling it out. Another cry echoed in the night.

“You think I would do that?” He got closer to your tear stained face.

“YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?!” He growled. “HE KILLED MY SISTER! YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU DIE THAT PEACEFULLY? HE TOOK THE ONLY THING I HAVE FROM ME, NOW IT’S MY TURN! NOW I’M GONNA TAKE YOU FROM HIM!”

He pulled the knife all the way back and stabbed you one more time in your stomach before taking all of your hair in his palm and pulling it hard.

“YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU LIVE? YOU THINK I WILL LET HIM LIVE? I WILL MURDER YOU! I WILL BURN HIM TO ASHES! YOU-“

Another man’s voice echoed.

“TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

You could see between your tears that one tall guy kicked this sick bastard away from you.

Yunho.

“HONGJOOONG, TAKE CARE OF HER! WE’LL HANDLE THIS!”

You could see 3 figures running towards somewhere before hearing a pair of feet right next to you.

“Y/N! I’M HERE BABY! I’M HERE, DON’T WORRY! I’M HERE!” He said repetitively.

“This is gonna hurt but I must do it okay?” He said carefully before pulling the tape from your cheek and at that moment your cries became too loud for his heart to handle. Every painful breath he heard you took caused ache to his heart. Pain was too much for you to speak. You could only breathe and cry.

“Shh, shh! Baby, baby look at me! You should calm down! Baby!” He held your face in his hands and talked hurriedly.

“You’re still bleeding, you should calm down before losing too much blood! Y/n! Y/n please listen to me! Please trust me, calm down! I’m here! You’ll be okay!”

He let go of your face and started to untie your wrists and legs. Now not even being able to hold yourself straight, you wrapped your arms to your stomach and twisted from pain. He hugged your figure.

“Can you stand up?! Come on y/n! Come on baby! If you can just-“

He tried to help you stand up, only for you to fall in his arms. Your cries got even more hysterical while he held you closer to his chest.

“Hongjoong I don’t wanna die.” You managed to blurt between the deep breaths and cries.

“No, no baby. No you won’t die!” He held you even closer to him.

He knew it was impossible to save you at this point. He felt useless.

“Y/n! Don’t close your eyes! Look into my eyes, calm down, you’ll be okay, calm down!” This was a lie. With the amount of blood you lost, it was impossible to save you. He knew it well. Still… Still he didn’t wanna let go. Still, he wanted to fight. If that was what he needed to do for your eyes to stay open -even for one more second- he would fight against everyone.

Especially against the one who put you in this place first.

“Y/n?! Y/n, no! Y/N NO! NO DON’T CLOSE YOUR EYES! NO!”


End file.
